Finding home
by theykissedtheyfuckingkissed
Summary: Brittany and Santana, two strangers, find themselves seated beside each other on a plane to Ireland, where they have a long road ahead of them.
1. Courage

Santana Lopez stood at the entrance of the airport, while people of all shapes and sizes rushed and pushed passed her trying to get on with their business.

"Take care, okay? If you meet any hot chicks you're calling me straight away. And make sure she has a hot friend while you're at it." Puck said and grinned at her.

Santana punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Or maybe I'll just have both of them?" She winked.

"Wouldn't surprise me, Lopez." He said with a smirk.

Santana shuffled from one foot to the other, unsure of how to say goodbye properly. "So as much as it pains me to say this, I'm going to miss you" The Latina said.

"You're going soft on me already?" Puck tilted his head slightly with a mischievous grin.

"Don't count on it, Puck." Neither of them being very good with goodbyes, hugged briefly. Both knew they meant a lot to each other, even though neither voiced it very often.

Santana hauled her suitcase through the doors. After going through all the usual airport procedures, and sorting out the guy behind the desk that said her suitcase was 1kg overweight, she was seated in the waiting area of gate 9, ready to board. She heard an annoyingly nice voice come over the speaker telling them boarding had begun and she began queuing up with all the other passengers.

"_Could all passengers for flight IE3088 headed to Ireland, Dublin, please make their way to Gate number 9. Boarding is beginning." _ Brittany heard from above her head.

She stopped in her tracks for a moment and stared upwards with a bewildered look. Since _when_ do ceilings talk? She thought. Maybe she has a special power that allows her to communicate with ceilings, kind of like Eliza from the Wild Thornberries, but better. This is _awesome, _she thought.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a little boy bombarded into her by accident. "I'm sorry!" He squeaked and ran back to his mom.

Brittany realised she might be late for boarding because god knows how long she had been communicating with the ceiling. She started with a light jog towards her gate. The majority of the passengers had already gone through. She got in the queue, showed the lady her passport and headed towards the plane. The tall blonde took her boarding pass out of her pocket and glanced at it. Seat B1

Santana boarded the plane and sat wherever the first seat was available. If it was someone's seat, whatever, there were plenty more seats and she wasn't moving her sexy ass for anyone

Santana came to Row B, the nearest row with no one on it. She peered around and saw no annoying children nearby and a rather skinny short lady in the seat behind her and decided there were no chances of her seat being kicked from behind. Satisfied, she plonked herself down and whipped out a book from her handbag and began to read. Santana had never been good with flying, in fact it terrified her but she wouldn't let anyone know this. If she stuck her head in her book and looked distracted, no one would notice. So this is just what she did.

Brittany happily skipped on board the plane and gave a grin to match the ones of the air hostesses, even though hers was genuine. She rechecked her seat number and walked towards her row. She saw someone peering into a book with their head down looking very wrapped up in her novel.

"Hi!" She greeted her new plane buddy. "I guess we're sitting together." The blonde said with a grin.

Santana heard a very bubbly voice directed at her. It was sweet and immediately soothed her nervousness somehow. "Hi." She mumbled without looking up from her book, uninterested in making any sort of effort in being friendly. The stranger sat down in the seat next to her, even though there was a free one at the aisle.

"Can you keep a secret?" The person whispered in her direction. "Mmhm." Santana said without really listening to the question and still peering in her book.

"I can talk to ceilings!" This caught the Latina's attention and she stopped reading. "You can wh-"

She glanced up from her book and was unable to finish her question. The woman sitting beside her was beyond beautiful. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy, and flowed and cascaded over her shoulders and rested just above her breasts. Her blue eyes sparkled and Santana could see the absolute excitement in them. The blonde smiled at her. What an amazing smile. It was so sincere and her teeth were perfect. She was the most beauti- wait, she was staring. Santana snapped out of it and didn't even realise a massive, goofy grin was plastered across her face. She immediately replaced it with her trade-mark scowl. "Ceilings don't talk."

"Oh yes they do. Hey as soon as we touch down in Ireland I'll show you. I promise." Santana simply nodded and thought this woman was utterly crazy but still couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Brittany." The blonde said as she stuck out her hand and leaned forward a little. Santana shook it. Her skin was so soft and beautiful that Santana found herself holding it longer than necessary. Since _Brittany_ had now inched forward a bit Santana could smell her perfume. It smelt like cherries and apples and vanilla and Santana now decided it was her new favourite smell. "Santana." The Latina said as she immediately let go of the blonde's hand, a little embarrassed.

"Santana. That's my new favourite name. Can I call you San?" Brittany was looking at the woman, as she was compelled to start some sort of conversation with her. She needed to hear her voice again. It was amazing, she thought, and she hadn't even heard her speak more than 5 words. She looked into her deep brown eyes and long lashes. Her dark hair came over her shoulders. Brittany didn't exactly know why she couldn't take her eyes off this woman. All she knew was that she was breathtaking.

Santana grinned at Brittany. "Sure you can call me San." What was she doing? Santana Lopez never smiled at strangers. Santana Lopez never smiled like that at _anyone_ and here she was genuinely smiling at Brittany and being friendly to her. Something about the blonde made Santana's heart skip a beat.

Santana felt the plane start moving and her head immediately darted back to her book. She put back on her cold expression and tried to forget about her surroundings because she didn't want Brittany knowing she was terrified of flying. Santana was meant to be HBIC wherever she went and this was definitely not the best way to show it.

Brittany glanced at Santana and could see something wasn't right. Even though the Latina looked pretty relaxed and calm the blonde saw through it. She was good at that stuff. She could read people like books, even though she couldn't read real books very well.

"Hey are you alright? You seem a bit uneasy." She asked the brunette. Santana was surprised that the blonde could see through her. No one had ever been able to do that. Until now.

"Um, yeah. I just get a b-bit nervous flying, you know." Santana never stuttered or faltered in her speech and she most definitely didn't open up to anyone that easily, let alone open up to anyone at all. This new girl was doing weird things to her. Brittany nodded. "I understand. My little sister Jen used to be terrified of flying but whenever we did I just held her hand and that helped her a bit. You can hold my hand if you like. You know, if it'll help. I don't mind." Brittany blushed a little at this and looked down. She was acting like such an idiot, she thought. Who offered to hold a complete strangers hand?

Santana noticed the slight blush creep onto Brittany's cheeks and couldn't help but smile and notice how cute she was. She laughed slightly. "Hey don't be embarrassed." Brittany looked up at the brunette and smiled. Santana then glanced out the window and noticed just how fast they were going and that they would lift off within seconds. She started to panic but then felt a timid hand slide over hers. The feeling of the blonde's touch consumed all of Santana's senses. All she could see was Brittany's shy smile. All she could hear was Brittany's slight giggle. All she could feel was her soft hand on hers. All she could smell was her. She could only imagine what her lips would taste like.

Before Santana knew it, they were already in the air. She laughed. It was a real laugh. One Santana hadn't experienced in a long time. Brittany laughed along, realising that Santana's laugh was almost infectious, as well as the sweetest sound she ever heard. "That went better than I expected" Santana admitted. Moments later, at the same time, they both realised their hands were still touching and both pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"Thanks" Santana said smiling. And she knew sitting in this seat in particular was the greatest decision she ever made.

**Hey people, a million thank yous for reading this. I'm not really sure what I think of it cause I'm not a writer and this was just a spur of the moment kinda thing. Should I continue this story or not? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Comfort

For the next hour the girls just chatted. Santana had never found it so easy to talk to someone. The conversation just flowed. Brittany was the most interesting person she had ever met and she had only known her just over an hour. Brittany loved talking to her. She could speak freely, without worrying that the Latina would call her stupid or an idiot. Usually people would just nod and get back to whatever they were doing when Brittany was talking. They thought she wasn't worth listening to. But Santana listened to her every word and didn't call her stupid or laugh at her once. Well of course she did laugh, but it wasn't at her. It was with her. And Brittany loved it.

"Why are you going to Ireland? Is there a particular reason?" Santana asked.

"Just visiting my family." She said.

"Really? You don't have any sort of Irish accent at all."

"Yeah, I moved to Ohio when I was pretty young and lost it surprisingly fast." Brittany said.

"No way! You're from Ohio?" Santana blurted out. "Me too! Why have I never seen you around?" Brittany's eyes shone when she heard this and her face brightened visibly. "That's so awesome! I don't know. I guess you're from a different part of town."

"Yeah, Lima heights. Anyways, so why'd you move here?" Santana asked.

"I'm a dancer and there wasn't much opportunity for me back home so I decided to move. I wanted an adventure, you know? Just to do something amazing. " Santana nodded at this. Of course the blonde was a dancer. From what she could see, Brittany definitely had a good body. "What about you? Why are you going?" Brittany questioned.

"Oh I've had a pretty busy year. I own a diner with this guy Noah." Santana felt odd using his real name. "We set it up a while back and we've had a good few years. It's really busy there most of the time so I don't get a lot of chances to relax. So Puck, that's what I call Noah, made me agree to go on a break by myself. I've been to most places but he suggested Ireland. And from the looks of it already, I think it was a good choice."

"That's pretty cool." Brittany said. She hesitated for a few moments. "So... uh... is this Noah guy, I mean Puck, is he your boyfriend or something?" Brittany tried to seem uninterested but she really needed to know if Santana was single or not.

Santana burst out laughing and Brittany couldn't understand why. "What? Is it something I said? Is there something in my teeth? Damnit I knew I should have gone to the bathroom to check after I ate that sandwich." Brittany as becoming flustered and was worried that Santana was laughing at her. She began to dig in her bag for her mirror.

Santana stiffled her laughter and stopped Brittany from taking out the small mirror from her bag by grabbing her hand. They both flinched at the contact and pulled away.

"No, no, no don't worry I'm not laughing at you. You've nothing in your teeth. Your teeth are beautiful." Santana was shocked at the confession but carried on hoping Brittany wouldn't think about it too much. "Puck's my best friend." She admitted. The Latina decided it was a bit early to go telling Brittany that the only straight she was, was straight-up bitch. Plus she had never felt like this about anyone before, and she definitely did not want to scare Brittany away. "I'm not with him or anything."

Brittany smiled at this but couldn't help questioning further. "So uh... do you have a boyfriend or anything?" Santana shook her head. "No. I haven't had one since high school and they were all just for fun. I guess I haven't found the right person yet." _Yes I have_. Santana thought. _She's sitting right next to me. _"What about you?" She asked.

"Same here, really. I've never felt much chemistry with anyone." _Until now_, she thought. "Plus people don't seem to stick around very long. I'm not the sharpest tool in the box and no one wants to deal with having to explain everything to me."

"What? I know I haven't known you long at all, but you seem pretty smart to me." Santana said. "No way. People call me stupid all the time." The blonde mumbled as her expression saddened and she glanced down at the ground."

"That's crazy. You're not stupid at all." Santana put her hand on Brittany's chin and slowly raised it so they were looking straight at each other. The Latina was overwhelmed by the blonde's stare and she never felt so exposed in her entire life. She continued, "I mean, you noticed I was uneasy straight away. No one has ever been able to read through my expression, until now of course."

Brittany smiled and her eyes lit up again like a kid on Christmas morning. "Thanks." She blushed. Santana lowered her hand and Brittany missed her touch.

The Latina glanced down at the smile gracing Brittany's lips and was captivated by them. Santana longed to know what they felt like against her own. She subconsciously licked her lips.

Brittany watched Santana's gaze land on her lips and watched as her tongue moistened her own and she felt herself suddenly heat up. Santana's eyes flicked back up to meet Brittany's. The blonde grinned and Santana realised she had been caught red-handed. It was her turn to blush.

They both looked away from each other, both suddenly shy and a silence fell upon them.

They resumed conversation a few minutes afterwards and began to talk about everything and nothing. They both wanted to know more about the other and it continued for another hour or so.

Brittany's eyelids were becoming heavy and she yawned. "You're tired?" Santana piped up.

"A little" the blonde admitted and rested her head back on the headrest.

"Yeah you should get some sleep." The two girls stopped speaking and Brittany closed her eyes. Santana stole a glance at her and again was rendered speechless at the blonde's beauty.

A few minutes later Brittany readjusted her position and ended up resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana felt Brittany's hair brush lightly at her neck and it sent tingles down her spine. She rested her head on Brittany's. She closed her eyes and knew she would be asleep in minutes, because she had never felt so comfortable in her whole life. She never felt so complete.

Brittany felt the warmth of the Latina and it sort of felt like home. She was thousands of feet in the air yet she felt completely at peace. Having lived in two countries and in several houses and apartments, Brittany still never knew a place where she could really feel at home, but with her head rested on this wonderful woman's shoulder, she knew why nowhere else felt right. They were all missing someone in particular.


	3. Call me

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is just a quick chapter as its past 3am and I have to be up in a few hours. I won't be updating in the next few days, have too much stuff going on (Including volunteering at the Gay Pride Parade, woohoo!) But I'll be updating fast afterwards because my summer has just started.**

Brittany felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly. "Hey Brittany. Brittany?" She blinked a few times and tried to focus her eyes. "Brit we're here." She smiled at the thought of Santana already shortening her name.

"Hi." She said in a husky, _I just woke up_ voice that Santana found unbelievably sexy. Brittany leaned over Santana to look out the window, at the sunshine outside. Her face was so close to Santana's that the latina could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks and it sent a tingle up her spine. Santana followed Brittany's gaze and saw clear skies and the sun beating down.

"Wow. The weather is lovely." She said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't get used to it if I were you. Irish weather loves to play tricks on people. One minute it's sunny then the next it's raining or snowing. Kind of like when Lord Tubbington tricks me into thinking I haven't fed him but he's already eaten all my cheesypuffs."

Santana looked at Brittany with an intrigued expression. "Who is that?" She asked

"Lord Tubbington? He's my cat." Brittany smiled.

"Oh right... okay." Santana said and changed subject. "So we better get off this plane before they forget about us and fly us out to Kazakhstan or something." Brittany began to panic. "Don't worry B, I'm joking. Come on, let's go."

They got off the plane and headed around to collect their luggage. They waited for a minute or two beside the conveyor belt watching numerous bags float passed them. Then two emerged side by side and Brittany pointed. "That's mine!" She said excitedly pointing towards her light blue suitcase that was covered with ducks. Santana turned her head and looked and saw her plain red suitcase sitting beside it. _Even our suitcases want to be together_, She thought and smiled to herself.

They walked together to the outside of the airport. Neither of them knew exactly what to do, then Brittany finally spoke up. "So, where are you going to be staying?"

"Umm." Santana rummaged in her bag and handed Brittany a piece of paper with a hotel name, address, phone number and other certain details. "Here."

Brittany glanced at the paper and grinned widely. "Hey that hotel is like literally down the road from my house. How are you getting there?"

"Well I was just gonna grab a taxi." Santana notioned to the several taxis lining up beside them.

"No way. My dad should be here any second now and he'll give you a lift." Said Brittany.

"Oh no, I don't want to be any bother to them. You really don't have to, I have plenty of money to get a taxi." Santana insisted.

"No way are you getting a taxi. Honestly, the hotel is along the way so it's really not a bother." Said Brittany, and as she said this she whipped a pen out of her back pocket and began scribbling something down on the paper Santana had handed her. She folded it again and handed it back to the Latina. "Now come on, I can see my dad." She grabbed Santana's hand a led her to the car that had just pulled up. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes who was unmistakably related to Brittany emerged from the car and she did a full blown sprint to him and wrapped her arms around her father.

Santana watched on at the loving welcome home Brittany was receiving. She found herself smiling. She saw Brittany whisper something into her dad's ear and he glanced up at Santana and smiled. Brittany motioned her to come over and she did. "Hi. Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you." She said and stuck out her hand. He shook it. "Hello I'm Brittany's father, but you can call me Rob."

They all threw their luggage into the car then hopped inside with Santana and Brittany in the back and her dad driving. Santana told them a little about herself and her and Brittany's dad got along swimmingly. Brittany could tell he really took a liking to her. They finally reached Santana's hotel and she and Brittany got out. The blonde helped her take her bags in and walked her to her door.

"Well, this is my room. Thanks for everything Brittany." Santana said. Brittany leaned forward and gave Santana a quick peck on the cheek. "Any time, San." She then ran off before the Latina had any time to react. When Santana was inside she just collapsed on the bed.

She took out her phone to check the time and the piece of paper with the hotel's information on it came out with it. At the very bottom, underneath the hotel's phone number was another number. It hadn't been there before. Underneath that number, in beautiful handwriting it said, "_Call me some time. I'd really love to see you again. Brittany." _Santana's heart fluttered and hammered against her chest. She had only been in Dublin for about an hour and already had the hottest girl she's ever seen before's number. If Puck could see her now!

After Brittany had gotten home and said hello to her large family, she immediately went to bed. She sank into the familiar sheets and closed her eyes. _I'm so stupid,_ she thought. _She would never call me. What was I even thinking? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

A beeping noise broke Brittany from her trance. She looked over and picked her phone up from the bedside table. It was a new message from an unknown number. She opened it and read.

"_Hey Brit, It's Santana. Just wanted 2 thank u for helping me out 2day, I really appreciate it. :)"_

Brittany smiled at the words on her phone and never knew a text could make her heart do the summersaults it was doing right then. After a minute or two of just grinning at the screen of the phone, she decided to text back.

"_Dont mention it. Its the least i could do 4 falling asleep on u the whole plane ride." _ Santana grinned at the message she received and recalled the feeling of Brittany's soft hair brushing against her neck.

"_I didn't mind at all. It was kinda nice actually. Hey Britt, would u be willing to go get coffee or something 2moro? I don't know my way round this town at all but im sure u do."_

Brittany blinked at her phone screen a few times. Did Santana really just ask her to get coffee with her? No, It was only because Santana needed someone to show her around. _Don't get your hopes up_, she thought.

"_Of course"_ She replied_. "just txt me in the morning when u wake up and i'll pick u up whenever ur ready. Night Santana x"_

Santana's heart fluttered for the thousandth time that day and she quickly replied back "_Sure thing B, cya then. Night x"_

She closed her eyes and dreamed of the girl she had only known a few hours. She knew it was cliché, but she felt like she hadn't really been living before she met Brittany. A smile graced her lips as a blonde girl unknowingly did the exact same thing just down the street.

**Thank you thank you thank you. I can't wait for where this will lead. Pleeeease review! It only takes a minute but really means the world to me. **


	4. Coffee

After spending way too long choosing what to wear, Santana was ready. She had decided on a green and black striped dress that made her body look even hotter, if that was at all possible, and a yellow waistcoat. As she paced up and down her room, her thoughts found Brittany once again. She hadn't stopped thinking about the blonde since she last saw her and her cheek still tingled from the kiss.

A knock on her door made Santana jump and pulled her from her thoughts. She smoothed out her dress and took a deep breath as she opened the door. Brittany was wearing white pants, a green jacket and the cutest boureé. If Santana had seen anyone else wearing this outfit she would have thought it was a bit odd, but on Brittany it was adorable and sexy all at the same time.

The girls' eyes trailed across each other and they both grinned. Santana glanced at her watch. She put on her best posh accent and said, "You are approximately 36 seconds late." She let out a humph but couldn't help the smile creeping across her face.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again Ma'am." Brittany said as she winked and they linked arms.

Brittany drove them to the café. When she took her driving test she surprised everyone and was actually an excellent driver. She pointed out a few places to Santana now and again on the way. Neither girls made much conversation, but they didn't feel the need to. They enjoyed just being in each others companies.

They each got their coffees and were sipping on them, afraid of burning themselves. "Hey, my cup is green, my favourite colour." Brittany beamed as she stared down into her coffee. "What's up, cup!"

Santana chose to ignore her last comment. "Really? I didn't know that was your favourite colour." She said.

"Well of course you didn't San. I've known you about a day! There's a lot you don't know about me." The blonde answered.

Santana paused for a moment, thinking. "I'd like to get to know you Brit." She felt nervous and hoped she wasn't being too forward.

Brittany thought about what the brunette had just said. She held her coffee in her hands and she felt the warmth of it shoot through her, although when she put the cup down she soon realised the heat wasn't from that at all. Santana, her own personal coffee, was making her feel all warm inside.

The brunette noticed the lack of response from Brittany and back-tracked. "Sorry, that was weird. Forget I said that."

"Huh? What?" Brittany said, shaking herself back to reality. "No, no. That wasn't weird at all, sorry. I want to get to know you too, S. Believe me, I do." She said genuinely. "Tell me about yourself."

Santana had never actually been asked that before. She hesitated at first. After a few moments, she began.

"Okay then. My favourite colour is red. I'm 5'5". My dad's name is Alberto and he's a doctor. My mum's name is Isobel and she's an interior designer. I've a little sister called Andrea who makes me want to explode." Here Brittany giggled. The brunette smiled and continued.

"I love Alanis Morrisette. I smoke cigars some times. I couldn't live without my fake eyelashes. I'm as badass as badass gets. Cherry is my favourite flavour and vanilla is my favourite smell. When I was 5, I ran up the 'down' escalator and fell. I have a scar from it." As she said this she hitched up her dress a little, showing a tiny white scar on her thigh. Brittany marvelled at the extra skin on show. "And that's all I can think of at the moment." When Santana had finished, she realised how little most people knew about her. Brittany probably knew a lot more about her than people she'd known for over 10 years had. She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. "Your turn."

"Ummm okay." Brittany thought for a moment or two. "My name is Brittany and my favourite colour is green." Santana chuckled. "I know that! What else?" She questioned.

"I have blonde hair and blue eyes." _The most amazing eyes and hair I've ever seen, _Santana thought, but didn't interrupt. "My dad's name is Rob and he's a mechanic and my mum's name is Julie and she teaches. My little sister Jen is 13 and she's still smarter than me." Brittany admitted.

"I bet she's not, Brit. I think you're very smart, just in your own way." The blonde smiled at Santana and she returned it. This went on for a little while, both of them exchanging random facts about each other. Some sad, some hilarious and some downright embarrassing. Time flew by, unfortunately for the girls. They got up and walked towards Brittany's car. The blonde stopped off outside a shop and told Santana she would be two seconds. She ran inside and searched around. She found what she was looking for and queued up.

Brittany glanced over towards the entrance of the shop and saw Santana looking through the glass at her. Santana mashed face up against the glass and began making funny faces which had the blue-eyed girl nearly in tears from laughing, which received some odd looks from other customers. _Even making funny faces with her face up against glass, she still manages to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, _the blonde thought. She bought her purchase and went outside.

They both got in the car and Brittany handed Santana a packet of gum. "Cherry flavoured airwaves? Are you implying I have bad breath?" She said laughing

"What? No! I'm sure your breath smells lovely. It's just that you said cherry was your favourite flavour and I just wanted to get you something and I dunno I just saw them and remembered, but I don't usually remember things like that but I did for you and I don't kn-"

"Whoa B, calm down. I was only joking." Santana interrupted. "That was sweet of you though." She said as she popped one in her mouth. Brittany smiled and began driving back to Santana's hotel.

When they reached it, neither of them moved and they just sat in the car. After a minute, Brittany piped up, "Hey S, I was just wondering if you'd wanna go out tomorrow night to this club in town. My friends will be going and I'd love for you to meet them. You know, so you get to know some people here."

Santana smiled,_ a breathtaking smile,_ Brittany thought. "I'd love to." She said.

"Alright, I guess we'll talk tomorrow then." Brittany said, trying hard to contain her excitement.

"Yeah. We'll talk tomorrow." The brunette smiled and she opened her car door. She was about to step out when she spun around and immediately closed any distance between her and Brittany. Their noses were nearly touching. "Hey Brit?" Santana asked in nearly a whisper.

"Uh.. y-yes?" The blonde stuttered, surprised but excited by their close proximity. Santana exhaled softly and whispered, "How's my breath now?" Brittany breathed in the sweet smell of cherries and couldn't take her gaze of off Santana. "P-perfect." She answered. The two girls looked at each other for another moment or two, neither knowing what to do next, until both of their brains seemed to connect and make a simultaneous decision as they both pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, and slow, and innocent as their lips moved against each other. Brittany snaked her hand up Santana's thigh and rested it on her waist as Santana put her hands at the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her in closer. Santana was the first one to pull away, because she knew if she didn't stop now she'd find it very hard to stop later. Plus she wanted to take this slow. Puck would kill her for doing it, but she did. Santana gave her one last peck on the lips then hopped out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, B." She said with a sweet smile and jogged away. "Bye!" Brittany called after her, still recovering from the kiss.

Santana opened her hotel room door with the goofiest grin all across her face and she felt like a teenager just home from her first date again. Brittany drove home, with a smile to match, humming happily to herself and looking forward to tomorrow, a lot.

**Pointless chapter is pointless. Please stick with me here until we get to the angsty stuff! I'm finding it hard to just dive into drama because they've only known each other a day or two. Review, review, review, please! It really encourages me to write more/faster. If you've any ideas for the story in future chapters, they're always welcome too Opinions?**


	5. Club

Brittany didn't really know what to do with herself for the whole day. She had planned to meet Santana at her hotel at eight, then walk to the club they were going to as it looked like it was going to be a nice night. The club wasn't far away anyways. She tried to busy herself by cleaning the house but her mother had already beaten her to it, so she lazed around all day watching tv. She already had her outfit prepared.

Santana had the same problem. She must have explored her hotel room a million times and taken a hundred showers, just to occupy herself. She then finally decided to go for a jog, even though she didn't know the area. It always calmed her down and of course kept her in shape. She threw on a pair of tight white shorts and a blue tank top and headed out.

She jogged through the streets of Dublin town, and smiled to herself as she heard all the different accents and imagined Brittany having one. She wondered what Brittany was doing right at that moment, and if she was as excited as she was about seeing her tonight. The blonde consumed her thoughts once again and by the time Santana had snapped out of it she had no idea where she was.

"Shit." She said under her breath. She began to walk back the way she thought she came, but just saw more and more unfamiliar buildings and streets. She wandered for a while. No way was she asking for directions, no, that is _not_ how Santana Lopez rolls. She then found herself in a part of town that seemed a bit dodgy, so she put her stubbornness aside and called Brittany.

Brittany jumped off the sofa and walked over to her phone. She got a head rush from sitting down so long and hopping up so fast and her vision went blurry for a few seconds. She shook it off and looked at her phone. "Incoming call: Santana" It said. Brittany felt a completely different kind of rush when she read it.

"Hello?" She asked, even though she knew who was on the other end.

"Hey Brit, it's Santana."

"Hi! Are you okay? You sound kind of worried?" There she went again. Completely seeing (or hearing?) through the brunette. It startled Santana, to say the least. No one but the blonde could do that.

"Yes, I am." She answered, then remembered why she called. "Um, well no actually, I'm not. I went out for a jog and now I'm kind of lost." Santana cringed. She never asked for help. Never.

She heard Brittany giggle softly. "That was silly, San." The sound of the blonde's sweet laugh had Santana grinning to no end, and she completely forgot why she had called in the first place.

"S, are you there?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry, got distracted."

"Okay, well tell me what you see and I'll come collect you." She said.

Santana had continued walking during this phone call and she found herself on a very open street with a great deal of people.

"Well, I see lots of people. And buildings."

"Okay, well that's not helping. You could be in china for all I know."

Santana giggled. "Okay, okay. I see a gigantic silver pole. Like, really, really big. It's the highest thing I can see around here. Actually, what the hell is that? Am I imagining things, B?"

Brittany burst out laughing. "San! No, you're really seeing that. It's the spire. Anyways I know exactly where you are, I'll be there soon. Stay where you are, okay?"

Santana stood around for just over 5 minutes, ignoring random comments from gross men hitting on her.

Brittany drove up and surveyed the area looking for a particular lady. She saw bare tanned legs, and gorgeous boobs that fit snugly in a tank top and dark hair tied up neatly. She recognised her instantly and never thought a ponytail could look so unbelievably sexy, not to mention her attire. The blonde hadn't realised she was staring until Santana turned around and met her gaze. She jogged over to the passenger door and hopped in. They began driving.

"So were you just going to stare at me until I saw you?" Santana said smirking.

Brittany's cheeks became tinted red but she kept her eyes on the road. "Um no, sorry. I must have lost my voice, or something. I bet Lord Tubbington snuck into my suitcase again and stole it while I was asleep."

"That'd be a shame." Santana said nonchalantly. "I think your voice is pretty sexy." She looked out the window pretending to be absentminded but she knew a blush was once again creeping onto Brittany's cheeks. She loved the effect she had on the blonde.

"Oh, Uh, Thanks." Brittany replied.

There was silence in the car for a few moments, then Santana piped up, "At least 6 men tried to hit on me while I was waiting." She sighed. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

"What? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I would have kicked their asses. I know you would have been able to defend yourself but you know, I don't want anyone annoying you." She paused. "Plus," she said as she turned her attention to Santana and ran her eyes over her body hungrily, "I can see why they'd hit on you." She said and looked Santana in the eye and winked.

Santana's jaw dropped and she became flushed. Brittany had just visibly checked her out, proved why Santana thought the blonde's voice was sexy, then winked at her. For the first time in Santana's life, she was speechless.

Brittany giggled. "That's for making me blush." Santana held up her hands in submission. "Okay, you win."

They reached Santana's hotel and she hopped out of the car. "Thanks, Brit. Sorry for making you come get me."

Brittany smiled. "Any time, S. I'll come over at 8 like we planned, then we can walk, right?"

"Right." Santana responded. "I'll see you then." She turned around and was about to walk away when Brittany's voice stopped her. "Hey San!" She looked behind her.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight." The blonde said with the cutest smile Santana had ever seen.

"Me too, B." She replied as her face brightened.

Xxxxx

Brittany stood outside Santana's hotel room and brushed non-existent dust off her tight green dress. She wore heels that made her even taller, but didn't make her tower over everyone else. She knocked. Santana opened the door within seconds in a strapless blue and black striped dress. It accented her hot body. Both of their mouths dropped as they saw each other and they simultaneously said, "You look beautiful."

When they reached the club it was packed. They immediately went and got drinks. One led to two, led to three, and by this point they were both quite tipsy.

"Dance with me." Brittany ordered as she whispered into Santana's ear.

"Whatever you say." Santana slurred. They made their way over to the dance floor. The music filled Brittany's body and took control of it. If Santana hadn't already known, she would have definitely realised the blonde was a dancer now. She just stood and stared in awe at the fluid movements of Brittany's body as she and the music became one.

She suddenly stopped and pulled Santana into her. "I said dance _with_ me. Not just stand there." She said in a husky voice that had the brunette's head spinning. She let the music take control of her as well. They were putting on quite a show, even though it was only for each other. They didn't notice anyone else around. Their bodies grinded and rolled against each other as hands roamed. By the time the song finished, pretty much the whole club was staring at them. They both giggled uncontrollably and headed back to their seats.

"So does that happen whenever you dance with someone like that?" Santana asked

"I wouldn't know." The blonde replied. "I've never danced with anyone like that before."

Santana grinned. "Now I feel special."

"You are."

xxxxxxxxxx

They walked home together. Santana had her arm snaked around Brittany's waist and the blondes arm was draped over Santana's shoulder, pulling her close. They were wrong about it being a nice night, because it was absolutely freezing. What else would you expect in Dublin? Neither of them minded though. It just gave them both a good excuse to cuddle closer. They stumbled into Santana's hotel and stopped at the door of her room. Santana opened it and stepped inside then turned to the blonde, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside. She led her towards the bed and then the craziest thing happened.

They slept together.

And I mean, _slept_ together. No sex. Nothing. Just blissful sleep. Santana played the role of the small spoon and had her back pressed against Brittany's chest. The blonde had her arm around her waist and they linked their fingers together. Brittany had her nose against dark hair, breathing Santana's intoxicating scent and pressed her lips lightly against her neck. Their legs curled up and pressed against each other. They fit perfectly together.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Santana awoke and felt chilly. She realised Brittany had stayed the night. The brunette kept her eyes closed, still half asleep, and turned over to get her cuddle on. Her hands reached out for warm skin but were met with the coldness of crinkled sheets. She opened her eyes and realised she was alone.

She sat up quickly and panicked. On the bedside table was a crumpled piece of paper and she reached for it. Scribbled across it, in very rushed handwriting, very unlike the beautiful writing in which Brittany had written her number, it said "sorry. I'll call you."

Santana knew what that meant. She had used the old 'I'll call you' excuse countless amount of times when she rushed out the door of a stranger's apartment after a one night stand, even though last night had been nothing close to a one night stand. They had only _spooned_ for god sakes. She angrily ripped up the paper and threw the pieces across the room and watched as they floated to the ground. She then flopped back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Santana Lopez had gotten a taste of her own medicine.

**Alriiight, readers, what do you think? Why did Brittany run away without a real explanation? Please review. I never realised how important they were until I was actually writing. I **_**feed**_** off reviews. They are the melted cheese to my Lord Tubbington. And he is not a happy kitty when he's hungry, so reviews are more than welcome 3**

**P.S yes there is a gigantic pole in the middle of Dublin. It's called the Spire. Why you ask? Beats me.**


End file.
